


Paint Induced Flashbacks

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should not be a thing but are.</p><p>10 Days of Lawlu Day 5: Memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Induced Flashbacks

Logically Law should have known what it was. Usopp and Shachi had been repainting their crews’ Jolly Rogers after they’d been fading in the sun and were doing so next to the railing on the deck above where Law had been napping with Bepo.

 “Oh, hey, Law,” Zoro said when Law woke up. “Got something.”

 The swordsman indicated his face before going back to his weights. Law frowned, touching the indicated spot.

 It was dry, a bit flaky. Had he spent most of his nap on one side and started to burn only part of his face? No, there wasn’t any pain and it was just his cheekbone.

 Law went to check on it in the bathroom. Upon seeing himself in the mirror he froze up.

 While he still had discolored splotches of skin from his illness as a child, they were merely a bit paler than his normal olive skin tone, more if he had a bit of a tan. Most other humans assumed it was some form of vitiligo and Bepo, being a mink, had simply assumed the teenager he’d met had been some form of spotted human. They didn’t look like Amber Lead Disease anymore because that was bright white, inhumanly white.

Just like the splotch on his cheek.

 “Fuck,” Law hissed, kicking the door shut as he made a “Room!”

 He itched at it even as he used Scan…no, there was no buildup of the dangerous chemical in him, this shouldn’t have been happening…

 Law blinked as some of it came away, angry reddened skin beneath it.

 Someone not in a fit of panic probably would have tried simply washing the paint off-because it was paint, just a splotch of paint—but Law just kept scratching at it, trying to tear it away-

  _Cora-san and Doflamingo had been forever smacking his hands away from his arms and face when the marks had spread to them, during a particularly bad week Baby 5 was outright told to “help” by pinning him down and yelling for them-_

 “Traffy!”

 Law jerked out of the memory. Right, right, he wasn’t sick again. It was paint. Just paint.

 “Traffy are you done yet?”

 “One second Luffy-ya, I-” he paused and swore under his breath. Now his cheek was bleeding. He was a fucking idiot. “Um, give me a little bit here…”

 “Can you hurry up? Or at least let me in; I need the shower not the toilet!” Luffy whined.

 “Fine, fine,” Law said, cancelling out the Room and grabbing some gauze to press to his cheek. “I just cut myself shaving, you can come in.”

 He hoped Luffy wouldn’t remember Law’s razor was in his own bathroom on the sub.

 “Thanks,” Luffy said, coming in. “Usopp and Shachi are jerks, I just wanted to help and-”

 Law didn’t hear the rest. Even though he knew it was paint now, the part of his mind still reeling with bad memories flipped out at the streaks of white across Luffy’s face, chest, and arms.

 “So, anyway, gonna shower,” Luffy said, starting to take his equally paint-streaked clothes off. “Hey, Traffy, you okay? Was it a bad cut or something?”

 “I…yes,” Law said slowly.

 “Sorry about that. Guess you should stick to your razor, huh?”

 Law winced at the reminder that he’d lied. “Um…yeah.”

 It was a little easier looking at Luffy from the back, most of the paint-attack had struck his front. There were only a few wisps of it wrapping around his arms and calves.

 So of course Luffy turned back around as he finally wrestled his shorts off, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 Law swallowed, “Remember…remember how I said I was sick? As a child?”

 “Yeah…you not feeling well?” Luffy asked. “If you don’t think you can treat it, Chopper can-”

 “I was sick with these,” Law said, indicating the patches of lighter skin on his forearms.

 “…With your spots?” Luffy asked, looking confused.

 “These are the aftereffects,” Law said. “When I was sick…when everyone I knew was sick, they were white.”

 Luffy blinked. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked embarrassed. “Oh…crap.”

 “Yeah,” Law said, pulling the gauze off his face. “Was not happy when some got on me either.”

 “Well unlike the stupid sick-causing stuff, this stuff needs water, not surgery,” Luffy said, jabbing Law’s cheek just below the bloodied bit. “Come on, let’s wash it off.”

 “Luffy-ya, I don’t have any more paint on—hey!” Law squawked as Luffy jumped to get enough leverage to yank Law’s shirt up and mostly over his head. “Straw Hat you crazy, stupid, madman of a-”

 “Want to do your own pants?” Luffy asked, tossing Law’s _clean_ shirt in a pile with his painted clothes.

 Law glared at him but decided to retain his dignity and removed his shoes socks, and jeans himself. “You are a menace.”

 “Yup!” Luffy agreed, turning the water on. “And you love it.”

 “Tragically,” Law deadpanned as Luffy took his pants and tossed them on the pile.

 Still, there was something…cathartic in seeing the white marks just wash away from Luffy’s skin, even if Law was fairly sure he scrubbed a bit hard in places.

 “Feel better?” Luffy asked, pressing a quick kiss to Law’s lips as they dried off.

 “Yes…of course, now neither of us has clean clothes,” Law noted.

 “Oh…” Luffy said. “…Shouldn’t have put your stuff there with mine, huh?”

 “Yeah,” Law agreed.

 “…Oops,” Luffy muttered again as Law sat down to wait for someone to happen by so they could get some new clothes.


End file.
